One of the experimental platforms at the Center incorporates a Zeiss Attofluor Ratio Imaging System capable of monitoring intracellular concentrations of ionic calcium and hydrogen. In order, however, to use this system along with the probes, we also need to obtain bright-field images. This allows the investigator to place the electrodes in the cellular near-filed and to ensure that the position remains relatively constant. To achieve this without constantly tripping the high intensity imaging cameras we have designed and installed an LED (light emitting diode) system which mounts directly on the normal lamp housing. A dichroic mirror prevents interference with the normal light path when this is required. The dozen LEDs used generate very little heat and provide ample light when viewed by an infrared sensitive camera, producing an image similar to bright field. IR filters are installed on the two CCD imaging cameras thus allowing simultaneous imaging.